legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-Formic-
Are you Formic on the boards? If so, HI! Formic!? Wait, you're Formic on the boards!? I'm maestro35, co-owner of maestro35-kojac29, if you've heard of it. Willr2d213 over here started a wiki for fan stories about LEGO Universe. Will imported the beginnings of many of the stories, but is away in England at the moment. Not permitted to go on MBs myself, I can't update any of the stories, so we've got some old ones. Could you please come over and do the honors of updating your story? Many thanks! I saw it, I should have it fully up to date in about week or so. It will just take a while to post all of the Chapters. Also, I will post Chapters at the same time there and on the Boards in the future, so if the mods block my post it will still go through. And lol, I am Formic on the Boards. -Formic- 15:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome, thanks! :D Besides, it's another crowd for your story. Formic is a pretty cool guy isn't he? It's cool to see him around these parts. Kryiptuun 03:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but I've never heard of him beyond his story. Well, I might have seen him on the boards a few times... I just don't really know him well enough. Hopefully, that will change as he becomes more involved in the wiki, though. ;D I have this strange tactic where if you want to get someone famous's attention, you've gotta do something really stupid or really strange. As extreme as you can get. You'll pass their mark as the normal average hyped fan who wont stop begging to add you to their friendlist, but somebody, well, stranger. Even though you stick out like a sore thumb, you still stick out, and that gives you more of an opportunity to get to know the famous person, and distinguish yourself from the average fan. Thankfully, we haven't gotten to the point where I use that tactic yet. :P JK, I wouldn't use that on anyone unless they are REALLY famous. ]:D Lol, if anyone wants to friend me in game, just do so. If my list is full, just send me some mail. -Formic- 15:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) And thanks, Haxorz! I didn't know you were on the wiki. -Formic- 15:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help It's been over a year since I've done any edits on any Wiki, and I forget how to do a lot of the stuff I used to know. Like, how do I delete the welcome message, and is there a tutorial anywhere? Thanks, any help would be appreciated! -Formic- 15:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I dont know either. I'm new. :P satlmd 16:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC)\ You want the welcome message removed? Tutorial? Thanks! Whoever posted that... :P 23:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hehe that was me Drigle 23:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks. LOL, I wasn't logged in when I posted there either! -Formic- 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Formic? Glad to see you on! [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 04:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC)